


Tena light the fires (the night is drawing in) [PODFIC]

by Mems1223



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (And I took one line from the original fic and ran with it), BUT THE TUNE AND MY ADDITIONAL LYRICS WORKED, I HADN'T EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO READ IT, Podfic, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Tatooine Slave Culture, basically i took one line from everything i have ever learned by fialleril and ran with it, its the work of Ar-Amu I tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: Tena light the fires, the night is drawing inTena light the fires, the night is drawing in___a podfic of @InkAndCrows' work, Tena light the fires (the night is drawing in), with additional lyrics by me
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Tena light the fires (the night is drawing in) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asthe_crow_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthe_crow_flies/gifts), [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tena light the fires (the night is drawing in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988174) by [asthe_crow_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthe_crow_flies/pseuds/asthe_crow_flies). 



> This is based on @InkAndCrows' fic Tena light the fires (the night is drawing in)  
> which is a fic based on Fialleril's work on tatooine slave culture
> 
> I really wanted to sing it :D

[here's the link for the audio](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b0ylddjs_vrbGMyD42gUXMeDObDC4pYK/view?usp=sharing) (I can't figure out how to embed the little recording thing)

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

"Tena light the fires," my mother says to me

"Make them bright enough that in the dark of night we'll see

Watch the fires, Tena, let them not go out

Burn so bright that soon we will no longer be in drought"

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

I lay down the kindling, and I strike the flint

Light spills out around me, orange with a red tint

Little sparks of white fly up into the sky

I watch the flames grow brighter, they rise so very high

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

I pick up the candles, and light them from the hearth

Put them in the windows, so we can work past dark

And I know that like the sparks we'll one day all take flight

But for now I turn around and walk into the night

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

(My Addition)

Leave a lamp for Ekkreth, to guide them on their way

Leave a lamp for Leia, to lead her to the day

Leave a lamp for Mother, for Dearest Ar-Amu,

Keep a candle lit for me, and light one too for You.

(end my addition)

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, the night is drawing in

Tena light the fires, we've still got work to do

But Tena we'll be home and done before the night is through

Oh, Tena light the fires, before the night is through


End file.
